WILD CARDS
by Nicdragon8
Summary: What happens when a bunch of Persona Users end up in a world where demons are an everyday problem and the only thing they can use against them is their guts, skills, weapons and the power of Persona? Simple...turn it into a business. (More Summary inside)
1. Summary

I don't own the Persona Series or Devil May Cry just the plot.

 **Summary**

We all know a of a little run-down service shop named Devil May Cry, known for taking some…extraordinary jobs.

But…what if we replace it with something else.

What if… we replace it with another service shop that does the same things.

Only that their shop isn't a craphole like Devil May Cry.

This shop is run by four individuals, each wielding the same unique power.

A power that exist in ones soul.

A power that is only obtained by those with great resolve.

The power of Persona.

With such a power, making money has never been easier for these four.

These four are willing to give their lives for the world.

First they lived as High School teenagers.

Now they live as people of fortune.

So if you have a problem.

And no one can help you.

If you know how to contact them.

Then maybe you can get… **WILD CARDS**

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone this is Nicdragon8 here with another story.**

 **This time my story is where the main Protagonist of Personas 3, 4, and 5 including FEM MC will be replacing Dante as the main hero in the Devil May Cry World, so in this world Dante does exist, but these four will be the ones going through all of his adventures from DMC 1 all the way to DMC 4…if I get that far in this, if I do than I will probably do DMC 5 when it comes out…probably.**

 **I know this summary was short and hopefully you guys will figure out the movie reference I put in.**

 **Anyway the first official chapter for this will hopefully be put up before I leave for vacation, I won't have time for writing at that time.**

 **Anyway like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own the Persona Series or RWBY just the plot.

 **Prologue**

The world is crawling with demons, some weak, others strong but either way they still pose an dangerous threat to humanity.

The governments of the world have taken many counter measures to oppose these demons.

These counter measures may have worked for a while, but it still wasn't enough for the demons proved to be far more powerful and difficult to deal with.

So, the government had to rely on certain…specialists to get the job done.

Demon Hunters these specialists were. The only ones in the world with the knowledge, skills, and experience to deal with the demons of the world.

Although the demons have been pushed back to the Underworld where they belong by the great Dark Knight Sparda, demons still manage to slip through the cracks between their realm and humanities to cause unknown havoc to the people.

The incidents caused by the demons are terrible, but not enough to garner the attention of the government since the incidents happen on a much smaller scale.

But despite this, demons will always gather the attention of demon hunters no matter where they are.

And what better way for demon hunters to find demons than proclaiming to the world that they have a business that deals with them.

Currently in the city known as Azura to the world, there exist one such demon hunter business.

This business is somewhat unique in the world as it is not like other demon hunter businesses.

This business was run by four individuals.

These four were…strange to say the least in the world of demon hunting for they were all young adults appearing to be in their late teens.

But it was not strange for there to be teenage demon hunters in the world as there was one teenage demon hunter that ran a rundown shop somewhere in the world.

But…the thing that made these four demon hunters unique was the power they wielded.

The power they wielded was the power of summoning.

Summoning is not an unheard-of concept in the world when it comes to demons.

But…the summoning performed by this group of demon hunters was…unique as the process of this summoning is quite unheard of.

When witnesses see them in action, they reported on the methods of their summoning.

Some say that one of them creates a shining blue card out of the palm of his hand and crushes it before summoning a creature to fight. Another reported that one of them had to pull off a mask that they were wearing to summon, but the strangest one of them all was the summoning method that the last two members of this demon hunting used.

The method of summoning that the last two members uses is one that would make anyone who hasn't seen them yet think that have they both have gone mad as the two of them point strangely shaped guns at themselves before summoning their creatures.

Many people were wary of this power at first because the sheer might that these creatures that the demon hunters have summon proved to be far more powerful than the demons that they face.

But in time, as their reputation grew in the world, the more relaxed the people became around them, although there are those that are still wary of them, it was at the point where they are only suspicious of the four and nothing else.

So, in the end the world didn't care about their power of summoning, they just chalked it up to some sort of supernatural power that they manage to obtain in their fight against demons.

But the world could agree on one thing when it came to these four.

They were Wild Cards.

 **(City of Azura, Night Time)**

In the city of Azura, the streets were quiet, the street lamp illuminated the streets below them to show the passage that laid before any citizen that walked in the night sky.

Rows of building stood along side each other. Each building although similar was different from the last as each was either a store, an insurance firm, a bank and so on.

Each building was quiet as there were no lights on in any of them…except one.

This three-story building is the home and business location of four demon hunters.

 **(Inside Wild Cards)**

Inside the building there was a simple living room on the ground floor of the complex with two couches, a coffee table with some magazine articles on it, and a flat screen TV. Shoes were place neatly at the entrance. There was also a front desk in the room with the simple items on it such as a phone, a pencil cup and someone sitting at it.

The one currently sitting at the front desk was one of the demon hunters of the building.

This one is above average height, with bowl-cut grey hair with matching grey eyes. He had a light build on himself as well as a compose figure. The demeanor he presented showed that he seems to be more mature for someone his age.

He was currently wearing a simple grey shirt along with beige colored pants as he flipped the pages of the book he was reading.

By his side was his prized katana, a weapon of a sleek design that has helped him in many of his battles.

This one's name is Yu Nurakami, known as many things from his past such as Big Bro, Sensei, Partner, Leader, Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel. But here, he is just known as Yu Nurakami.

On the second level of the building, was another member of the group that was busy cooking tonight's dinner in the kitchen.

This one was tall, but not as tall as Yu Nurakami only being short by a few inches but slender too. He has messy black hair and dark grey eyes. Wore glasses, a black long sleeve shirt, and baggy pants.

This one's name is Ren Amamiya, the only member of the group with a not so clean record on him due to false charges.

He was known by his friends as Trickster, Leader like his fellow member downstairs, Inmate, Prisoner, Master, Guinea Pig, Joker. But now he is known as Ren Amamiya.

"Yu dinners almost ready." Ren called down to Yu.

"Alright thanks Ren." Yu said as he flipped another page in his book.

The door burst open causing the two occupants inside to jump in surprise.

Ren and Yu turn towards the door becoming tense as they prepared themselves for unexpected attack with Yu grabbing his sword and Ren grabbed his gun that was next to him on the counter, but the two soon relaxed as they saw the ones that came through the door.

The ones that came through the door was the last two members of their group.

One was a boy with a natural shade of blue hair that is not commonly found in the world. His hair was unkempt as always with the bangs of his hair always covering his right eye. Not that it matters to him anyway as he was uses to it. The boy was nearly above the normal height for someone his age, he had a light muscular build to him as he was slender with blue eyes. He wore blue gloves, a blue hooded jacket with gold colored buttons with a white shirt underneath, a red scarf, black pants, a white sash around his waist, blue boots that reached near his knees, a gun holster at his side and a broadsword on his back.

This one's name is Makoto Yuki, the most experience one of the four and by far the most versatile when it came to combat.

As for the one next to him, the one that busted the door open was the only female of the group.

She was the shortest in the group by only being below average height.

She had red eyes, auburn colored hair tied into a high ponytail with silver barrettes, light skin and a slim figure.

She was currently wearing an outfit that consisted of the colors of red and orange while also donning a white mask with red marks all over it. The outfit consisted of red boots that reached her thighs, a light orange colored jacket of the same design as her blue theme colored partner, a white sash around her waist and a gun holster.

On her back was the girls prized weapon a naginata and in her hand was a briefcase.

This girls name is Kotone Shiomi and unlike the rest of the members of the group, she was the most cheerful and sociable out of all of them.

"We're back!" Kotone said happily as she strode into the building with Makoto in tow.

Chuckling, Yu address her.

"So how was the job? Were there any problems?" He asked showing his concern for bis friends that he has been living with.

"There were a few close calls here and there, but nothing we couldn't handle." Kotone said.

"Well that's good, now come on, dinner is almost ready." He said as he went upstairs.

"Finally! I was getting hungry on the way back." Kotone said as she quickly went up the stairs as well with Makoto following.

Everyone gathered at the dinner table, each one pulling up a seat.

"Alright, tonight's meal is curry." Ren said as he was preparing everyone's plate

"Curry again Ren, why not make something else?" Kotone asked.

"Well besides making various coffees and lattes, curry is the only thing I know how to make, sorry Kotone."

"No, it's alright, just make sure you give me a big plate of it." She said with her usual cheeriness.

"Okay I'm right on it."

A moment later Ren brought everyone's plate to the table with Ren giving Yu and himself a moderate portion of curry while he gave a giant portion of curry to both Makoto and Kotone.

The amount of curry given to the two would make anyone think that it will be too much for the both of them but the moment they see them eat they will be proven wrong.

The amount the two of could eat would put any professional eating champion to shame.

Yu and Ren learned this the moment they saw how the two of them ate for the first time since meeting them.

During the dinner, things were good as a few words were exchange here and there. But Yu couldn't help but notice that a certain blue hair member is wearing a solemn expression on his face.

"Makoto what's wrong?" Yu asked as he saw that his fellow demon hunter/Wild Card user is being awfully quiet, more than usual.

Makoto stopped eating and looked at him before answering him.

"The next time we receive a job that involves succubus's, you and Ren are dealing with them." He said blankly as he returned to eating his food.

"Uuuhh, why is that-"

"They tried to rape me." Makoto said plainly interrupting Yu.

Yu and Ren both looked at each other before turning back to Makoto. Kotone on the other hand just kept on eating her plate of curry.

"They…tried to…rape…you?" Yu said slowly trying to believe what he just heard from the quietest member of their group.

"Yes." Makoto answered simply. But felt a slight shiver go down his spine from the memory of the events earlier.

"Many of them came running at me, each one trying to pin me to a bed and rape me in the process." Makoto continued.

Ren and Yu became uneasy when he said that, both imagining the situation Makoto had just been in tonight. It brought a very uncomfortable chill down their spines.

"How did it feel?" Yu asked.

"What?"

"How did it feel to have them come on to you like that?" He asked again.

"Why do you-" Makoto stopped himself from saying as he remembered that Yu had this strange quirk to say things that tend to make the mood awkward.

"So…how did you get out of it?" Ren asked curious on how his friend manage the situation and to change the mood that Yu brought.

"I unleashed Mara on them." He said blankly as he kept eating.

The two of them let that sink in for a minute before returning to their meal. The two could actually see in their heads how the succubus's suffered at the hands of monster Mara.

Summoning Mara into a room full of succubus's must've been a great pleasure to the oddly shaped monster.

The two could already guest that Mara brought hell on the succubus's just like the times where Mara became a living hell for certain females of their past.

"But still the job went ok." Yu said.

"Yeah it did and as a special thanks the client gave us a bonus." Kotone said as she was nearly done with her plate.

"Oh and what's that?" Ren asked becoming interested.

Kotone brought the briefcase she came in with up on the table and opened it presenting the contents inside to everyone at the table.

What was inside the briefcase was stacks on money that could last a single person for a few months, with the money aside there was something else in the briefcase that caught Yu and Ren's attention.

What they saw were two pairs of black tickets with gold color lettering on them.

"Tickets to the opening premiere of that new movie Hard Case." She said.

"Isn't it that the new crime movie coming out?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, maybe the four of us could watch it on opening night, assuming none have plans for that day."

"Kotone I pretty sure that none of us plans that day." Yu said.

"Really? Then what about those times I see you guys leave the shop only to come back hours later near dark for like every day of the week."

"Kotone we do have things to do outside the shop."

"Exactly, the four of us hardly ever hang out together, the only times we do spend time together is either in the shop or during a job."

"Well-"

"Hey." Makoto said getting everyone's attention.

"Yes Makoto?" Kotone asked.

"Do any of you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?"

"Ssshhhh…listen."

The three of them did as they were told, but all they heard was silence but soon they heard something.

"Yeah I do hear that. What is that?" Yu asked.

"I don't know…but it sounds like a bike?" Ren said.

 **CRASH!**

A loud crash was heard as the front door was busted open.

The four immediately got up and grabbed their respective weapons and looked down to the first floor.

There they saw the cause of it.

What they saw was a woman who seem to be in her twenties with long blonde hair wearing a pair of sunglasses, a black corset, black leather pants, a belt, black leather gauntlet on her left arm, a black choker, and black boots that reach her knees.

They see that she was riding a red motorcycle which they figured was the source of the noise they heard earlier.

The four demon hunters did nothing but watch the mysterious woman get off her bike and took a look around.

"Can we help you?" Yu asked as he held his katana tightly in his hand while flexing his other hand to be ready to unsheathe it.

Everyone else was in a similar state of alarm, each holding their weapon tightly never leaving their eyes off the mysterious woman.

The mysterious lady looked around the shop with mild interest before addressing the four.

"The four of you must be the handy people that will take on any dirty job." She said as she looked up to the four of them.

"Not exactly." Yu said. "We only take on special jobs if you know what we mean."

"Hmm, then the four of you are probably use to this then."

The mysterious lady shot a bolt of lightning out of her hand towards the four forcing them to jump out of the way.

Ren was the first to recover as he quickly aimed his gun at her and began firing.

She dodges the incoming bullets and began to fire a few lightning bolts at him.

Ren moved out of the way as Yu comes just down from the second floor, his sword unsheathe preparing to attack her.

She moves out of the way in time as Yu began slashing at her.

Yu's swings were fast and precise, but the woman somehow manage to dodge all of them.

As another swing came around the woman grabbed the sword with her right hand surprising Yu at the sudden stop in momentum of his attack.

With the sword in her hand, the woman sent a huge surge of electricity through it shocking Yu maiking scream in pain.

"Aaahhhh!"

"Yu!" Kotone shouted as she came down and tried to attack the woman as well with her naginata but failed to do so as the woman grabbed the blade of it with her left hand and sent the same surge of electricity through it shocking Kotone as well.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Kotone scream in pain.

Seeing his friends in danger, Ren jumped down from the second floor with his signature knife in hand and rushed at the woman.

Seeing him, the woman sent the two demon hunters back before stepping aside from the slash at Ren's knife.

She grabbed his face and sent a huge surge of electricity through his body before throwing his towards the wall.

"Is this all that you're capable of." The woman said as she looked the defeated forms of the demon hunters. "Dissapointing."

The woman then picked up her motorcycle effortlessly and threw it right at Kotone.

""Kotone!"" Yu and Ren yell.

Kotone saw the incoming bike but was unable to react fast enough to move out of the way. Unable to avoid the incoming danger Kotone closed her eyes for it.

"PERSONA." A voice called as the sound of glass was heard being broken.

When Kotone heard that she opens her eyes to see that the motorcycle that was intended for her was grabbed in mid air by something that brought joy to her eyes.

Floating in front of her was something that brings fear into the eyes of the many and dread to the eyes of those weak of will.

Floating before her was a being covered in black sporting a black jacket, white gloves, metallic legs with no feet, a white dragon-like helmet that donned its head, a long black sheath at its waist, and on its back was a row of coffins connected to each other by chains.

This being that stood above everyone was Thanatos, the God of Death and his very presence just radiated undaunting power.

Looking at the woman before him, Thanatos threw the motorcycle at her forcing her to dodge to the side as the motorcycle exploded.

"Such power." The woman said in awe but was cut short as Thanatos grabbed her neck.

The woman struggled to break free from Death's grip.

Thanatos began to repeatedly slam her into the ground.

Thanatos didn't stop until the voice of its master called out to him.

"Thanatos, that is enough." Makoto said as he finally made his way downstairs and went to check on his friends.

Thanatos dropped the woman on the ground leaving her body severely battered and went towards his master's side.

Makoto went to Kotone first. Seeing her injured state, he began to cast a high-level healing spell.

"Where were you" Kotone asked.

"Eating." He said.

"What?"

"Eating my curry." He said as Kotone manage to catch the smell of curry coming from his breathe.

"You mean to tell me that while we were fighting, you just went back to dinner!"

"Yes."

"We could've died!" She shouted.

"But you're alive." He said.

"Yeah I know, but still you could've helped us."

...

"Sorry." Was all Makoto said before going to heal the rest of his friends.

Once everyone was healed, the four of them went and surrounded tonight's attacker each with their weapon drawn and pointed at her.

"You know it's not often that people come in here and challenge us but seeing the things you can do and the fact that you attacked us. I believe none of us will have second thoughts of ending you." Ren said as he saw the woman groan in pain before opening her eyes and looking at everyone.

"It seems that way, but I'm not your enemy. My name is Trish. I came here to seek your help." The woman now identified as Trish said.

"You came into our home and attacked us, now you expect us to help you." Ren said his gun never leaving its aim on Trish.

"I'm sorry for doing that, but I had to make sure that the rumors about you four were true." Trish said.

"Why?" Makoto said with Thanatos by his side as he was ready to attack again upon Makoto's command.

"To put an end to the Underworld."

 **A/N**

 **Okay people here's the first official chapter of WILD CARDS.**

 **Just so that everyone knows.**

 **Every chapter will basically be mission by mission basis, but as for boss fights, they will get their own exclusive chapters in the story.**

 **Now onto an issue that I want to address. Someone in the reviews pointed out a good fact that DMC 3 is mostly about Dante and Virgil, don't worry DMC 3 is basically a prequel of the DMC series, so that will be the game when the gang originally arrives in the DMC world and the events in that game will be their first mission.**

 **Also for the names, someone in the reviews said use the protagonists anime names so I went with that because I know that Minato Arisato is a favorite in the world and I wish that was the name used in the anime, but I would like to keep things original from the anime like names.**

 **Onto another issue on hand, what do you guys think about Devil Triggers and Devil Arms?**

 **There is going to be scenes where summoning ain't going to be enough for these guys despite how powerful the Personas are.**

 **If you like the devil arms idea, just be aware that I'm only doing devil arms in the games, I'm not going to create some OC devil arms for the sake of the story, like I said I'm doing this story game by game with all in game content.**

 **As for appearances, I chose the ones I found online on ArtStation, so those guys get credit for it.**

 **So, you guys can decide who gets what Devil Arms and I'll consider it.**

 **So, like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own the Persona Series or Devil May Cry just the plot.

 **Mission One: The Living Puppets**

The five of them including Trish had taken a boat to their destination. It was only after the woman named Trish had explained her plight to them that they decided to help her.

Apparently, the ancient Demon King of the Underworld Mundus was on the rise. And that was why Trish sought them out.

Trish explained everything to them on the boat ride there. She explained to them that for the past 20 years Mundus has been gathering his strength since his resurrection and that he plans to rip open the gate between the Underworld and the Human Realm once again to launch a full-scale invasion so that he can once again claim the human world for his own.

The fact that he failed to do it the first time was because a powerful demon named Sparda pushed Mundus and his forces back to the Underworld and sealed the gate between both the human and demon realms.

This was knowledge that the Wild Cards already knew a long time ago, but still the fact that a single demon fought against legions of his own brethren and the demon king back to the Underworld was an impressive feat by itself that none of them thought that they could pull off something like that in the past.

But as they are now, pushing back legions of demons and their king was no longer an impossibility for them. It was now a possibility for them in every way heck they fought beings that are comparable to a demon king or even greater.

After explaining everything Kotone couldn't help but wonder at the mention of Sparda as it spurred a curious thought in her.

"Hey Trish."

"Yes?"

"Why…couldn't you get the demon hunter Dante for this. He's the son of Sparda surely he would be interested in something like this." She said.

Kotone's fellow demon hunters mentally agreed on that. The four of them had met the half demon sometime after they first met each other, the fact that he was half demon didn't really surprise them as they met many surprising things in their lives so meeting half demon wouldn't be that special, but the fact that he's the son of the Dark Knight Sparda was a surprise of its own that they did not expect.

From the interactions they had with Dante, they couldn't really believe that the son of a legendary demon like Sparda acted the way he did, but that didn't stop them from getting to know the man especially how he is towards anything relating to his family.

So the fact that Sparda himself dealt with the likes of Mundus then Dante should've been the right man for this job, but instead Trish chose them.

Trish looked a bit uneasy but nonetheless answered Kotone.

"The son of Sparda was nowhere to be found."

"What?" Kotone asked surprised the same being for her friends.

"I couldn't find him, when I went to his shop he was nowhere to be found. It appears he had already left to attend to other matters, I couldn't wait for him to return so the four of you were my only option left." Trish explained to them.

Kotone wanted to push further but a hand from Makoto rested on her shoulder told her enough because Makoto saw that there is no point in asking further since they already accepted the job and were already on the boat.

The five of them soon arrived at their destination, an island far from the mainland called Malay Island. On the boat the five could see an old castle right in the middle of the small island, this is where Mundus planned to open the portal between both realms for his invasion.

After departing from the boat, the five of them made their way to the castle. The group could plainly see that the castle was old and abandon and could be more akin to ruin structures.

Climbing endless steps up towards the castle, the group soon came to a set of doors in their way.

 **SLASH!**

That was until Yu forcibly open the door with his katana allowing the group to proceed forward.

"Wait." Trish said making the demon hunters stop.

The four turned to her.

"The four of you go on ahead without me, I'll go see around the castle myself."

Trish then jump towards the cliff above them and disappeared.

"Well there she goes." Ren said as he was now garbed in a different outfit. Unlike the outfit he wore at the shop, the outfit Ren was wearing now is his demon hunter outfit. The outfit consisted of red gloves, black joggers' pants, a high neck waist coat with gold accents, a black ankle length tailcoat, black-brown winkle pickers and a black and white bird mask.

As for Yu his outfit was different, it was black like Ren's but looked more akin to what an officer of old Japan would wear with a black jacket with yellow accents, black boots, grey pants, black gloves, a few buckles on himself, a white mask with a white headband. Along with a gun holster on his side.

The four continued on until they found a large hole in the wall big enough for them to walk through.

Once the four of them passed through the hole there was the sound of rumbling. The four saw that the hole that they came from was closing in on itself trapping the four inside.

"There goes our way out." Yu said. Yu was now garbed in a new outfit like Ren but there was a difference between them. Yu was wearing a

"Don't worry there's always another way out." Ren said.

"Of course, you would know say that Ren." Kotone said.

"Come on you two let's look around." Yu said.

"Look around for what exactly?" Kotone asked. "Trish just ditched us, and we don't know where to go."

"I'm sure we'll end up finding what we're looking, we always do." Yu said as the group dispersed around the room.

The room that had entered seem to be sort grand entrance room as there was a statue of man holding a sword upward while riding a horse. Behind the statue was a grand stair case that was split into opposite directions of the second floor. There was some destruction of the area as some part of the left side of the second floor was destroyed while on the right side the area of the third-floor collapse.

"Hey there's a door here." Yu called out to his friends.

The three gathered around him as they stood in front a pair of blue doors.

"What did you find Yu?" Ren asked.

"I found this door here." He said as he pointed to a set of blue doors in front of them. "But it's lock."

"Lock?" Ren asked.

"Yeah I tried opening it, but it won't budge."

"Why don't we just use our Personas then." Kotone suggested. "With them we can easily bust the door down."

"I don't think that will work." Makoto said.

"What makes you say that?"

"This castle is to be Mundus's gate to the human realm, so there's a chance that he did something to it to ensure it isn't destroyed."

"Makoto has a point." Yu said. "So breaking our way in isn't an option."

"What about the door outside then? You broke our way in for the one." Kotone said reminding him.

"That…that was different, the door was outside the castle it had nothing to do with the castle itself."

"Whatever you say."

Ren went to the door an examine feeling nearly every inch of it.

"It seems like we're doing this the old fashion way." He said.

"What do you mean?" Yu asked.

"There's a key hole here, so all we have to do is find the key."

"Okay then everyone let's look around for that key."

The four then again dispersed into the room each one looking for the key to the door.

They searched through every nook and cranny there was in the room for the key but to no avail did their efforts bore fruit.

After the search they all met back at the door.

"Nothing?" Yu asked everyone.

"No."

"No."

"Nothing."

Yu signed at this.

"Well if the key isn't here, then it must be in another room somewhere."

"Well there is this other door in the room, the key is probably in there, but there's a problem." Ren said.

"What kind of problem?" Makoto asked.

"Follow me."

The group made there was to another set of doors this time colored red that was placed right in front of the statue of the room.

When they got to the door the four could plainly see the problem Ren mention.

Swirling around the door was a red demonic barrier preventing all those who come near it from gaining entry.

"So this is the problem you were talking about?" Makoto asked their black-haired teammate.

"Yeah a red barrier."

"Ugh! These barriers are annoying why do demons even bother putting them up?" Kotone complained in mild frustration from the experience of dealing with such barriers.

"To keep people out Kotone obviously" Ren said plainly.

"I know that but it seems more like hassle for us to rid of them."

"Kotone stop whining it won't get us anywhere." Makoto said. "Since this barrier is red, it means we can get rid of it with some red orbs."

"Does anyone have any red orbs on them?" Yu asked.

"Kotone and I do, we got plenty of red orbs from the job earlier."

"Yeah you're right the orbs we got should be enough for this thing."

Makoto and Kotone both stood in front of the red barrier covering the door. The two stuck out their hands at the barrier and out came small balls of red energy from their very hands and into the barrier.

The demon hunters could easily see that as the orbs went into the barrier, the barrier was slowly weakening by the second until it shattered into pieces of energized glass before disappearing.

"Okay let's go."

The four went through the door to find themselves in another room that is much smaller than the one they were just in.

The only thing in the room was a steel gate that lead to another door at the end of it, another set of red doors at the side and four suits of armor standing upright at the other side of the room.

The four ignored the suits of armor and the gate and went through the next door to find themselves in another small dungeon room with some wooden stools on the ground and some old aged weapons leaning against the side.

The room had lit torches everywhere that illuminated the room from darkness along with a barred window on the side showing the outside.

There was an open entrance to the other side of the room that revealed to be a spiral stair case.

The four walked up the stairs until they found themselves into another room as they could proceed further up the stairs as it was blocked by fallen debris.

In the room they found another set of doors, chunks or rumble, armor and weapon scattered all around, but the oddest thing in the room was a blue ragged wooden mannequin. The mannequin looked to be too large for its size and it mostly resembled that of a puppet.

Ren knelt down to the puppet to examine it further.

Yu went through the next door with Makoto following leaving Kotone with Ren.

Nothing happen as Kotone just idly stood where she was looking around the room until she saw that a giant man hole in the ceiling.

Yu and Makoto came back from the other room looking a bit grim.

"You guys find anything?" Ren said after he was done with the puppet.

"No the only thing that was in the room is some sort of mechanism, probably the one for the gate we saw." Yu said.

"There was a ladder that lead to a hatch in the ceiling, but it was locked." Makoto said adding in his points.

"Well where could the key be?" Ren asked

"Well there is the hole in the ceiling." Kotone said gaining their attention.

"What?" Ren asked.

Kotone pointed towards the hole in the ceiling.

"The key could be up there." She said.

"Then let's go up there and check." Makoto said but stop Yu and Ren.

Both looked at him confused on what he was doing.

"There's no need for the four of us to up there, Kotone and I can handle it."

"Well alright then." Yu said while Ren gave him a nod.

Makoto nodded in return before leaving with Kotone.

Kotone and Makoto climbed through the hole and found themselves in another room that was much like the one they came from except that this room had book shelves filled with old books and a large wooden table with some chairs.

Kotone and Makoto looked around for a bit.

"Seems like someone used this room for study." Makoto said as he examines the table as it was covered with some books.

"Yeah you're right I mean look at all these books, the guy must've made this his own personal library." Kotone replied.

Kotone looked through the names on the cover of the books, she kept sliding through the book shelves until she felt some touch her back.

Kotone whipped around to see what it was until she was faced with another of those puppet looking mannequins.

"Hey Makoto, I found something." Kotone said calling him over.

Makoto walked over to her and saw the key in the puppets hand.

"Think this is it?" She asked.

"I could be, it's the only key we found."

"You guys find anything up there?!" Ren called to them.

"Yeah we found a key, this might the one for that door!" Kotone replied to him.

"Okay grab it and let's go."

Kotone grabbed the rusty key off the rag puppet's hand making the arm fall.

"That was easy, come on Makoto let's go." Kotone said.

"I don't like it." Makoto said.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would we find a key on a puppet?" He asked. "It doesn't seem right."

"Don't worry about it Makoto we have the key and we haven't ran into any demons in like... uh 1, 2, 3, um 15 minutes since we got here I say that's a new record." Kotone said as the two of them went back to rejoin their friends.

"I bet we can make it to the next room without facing any demons on the way."

 **Ssshhhinnkk!**

Before the two of them took fives steps towards the hole a knife was thrown right in front of them, into the nearby book case.

The two turned and saw the puppet they got the key from was alive and moving with its eyes glowing red. The two of them then heard something behind. The two turned and saw a small red portal appeared and out of it came more puppets each one a different color than the other and holding different weapons.

"Well I spoke to soon." Kotone said as she brought out her naginata.

"You think." Makoto said holding his broad sword towards the living puppets.

* * *

"Guys what going on up there!" Yu called out to them with worry. His muscles became tense as he started to hear metal clashing.

"Yu." Ren called to him.

Yu turned to him and saw that he had his gun drawn. Yu could also sense the feeling of danger coming onto him as he slowly reached for his sword.

"Ren?"

"We have company."

"What do you mean?" Yu asked but Ren immediately moved him out the way before firing his gun at a puppet that was standing behind him.

"Never mind." Yu said as he unsheathes his sword and saw red portals appear around them with more puppets coming out.

"I was wondering when the demons would show up." Yu said.

"Yeah me too, they don't seem that tough they seem to be the typical cannon fodder."

"Cannon fodder or not, we can't underestimate them."

"Agreed."

Yu slashed at the puppet in front of him pushing it back towards the entrance to the stairs. Yu then gave a hard kick to the puppet making it fall down the stairs.

Meanwhile Ren was dealing with two other puppets on the other side of the room.

One puppet tried to slash at him, but Ren ducked under it and slash at the puppets mid-section. Ren then turned around and spin kicked the other puppet behind him sending it to Yu.

Yu stab his sword through the puppet's fabric body before slicing it out making a large cut in it.

Yu finished it off with a beheading making its body crumble on the floor before disappearing as red orbs appeared and flew into his body.

Ren body slammed a puppet into the wall pinning it there. He then raised his gun towards its head before firing the trigger multiple times killing it.

But it wasn't over as two more portals opened bringing out more puppets. Three on Ren's side and two on Yu's.

Seeing the stakes raised a bit. Ren saw that he will need some extra fire power.

"Yu I'm going to need to borrow this." Ren said as he took the gun from Yu's holster and began duel wielding the guns against the puppets.

"Didn't bother asking nicely." Yu mumble as he went and slashed at another puppet.

Ren kept the puppets at bay with a barrage of bullets, once the puppets were backed against the end of the room, Ren stopped firing and ran towards them.

He kneed the puppet in the middle and rolled back to avoid the incoming blades by the other two.

The blades miss their target and instead hit their fellow puppet killing it.

Ren got up and kick the puppet on his left, leg forcing it to knee before grabbing it and shove it into the other puppet. With both puppets in place, Ren fired both of his guns again at the puppets until both crumbled into pieces.

As for Yu he stabbed his sword into one puppet before spinning around and kicking the other back. He then pulled his sword out of the puppet before slicing the legs off the other one making it fall.

Yu then stabbed his sword into the puppets head killing it before turning around to block the strike of the last puppet. He forced the puppet back before delivering one swift strike to it ending its life.

With all the puppets dead, the two just stood where they were as red orbs flew into their bodies. Ren handed Yu back his gun as the two were about to check on their still missing pair.

But the two stopped as they heard a noise and looked up to see Makoto falling down the hole with a puppet in his grasp.

The two landed on the ground hard, but that didn't stop Makoto from getting on top of the puppet and with one hard punch crushed the puppet's face killing it.

Makoto got up and dusted himself off but saw that both Ren and Yu were looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

""Nothing."" they both said as they were a bit surprised at the display that had just happen.

"Kotone." Makoto called too as said person promptly jumped down the hole.

"You guys find anything?" Yu asked.

He was answered when Kotone showed the rusty key they found to him and Ren.

"One rusty key that _may_ open our mystery door."

"Alright then let's head back."

The four of them traveled back to the first room they entered and went to the door and used the rusty key they found.

To their fortune the key worked as they heard a small click when they turned it.

"Alright we're in." Ren said as he pushes the doors open into the next room.

This room was quite different from the rest that they've been in as there was an old model airplane in the center of the room that was being held up by scaffolding. There was also another door the was off to the side of the room as well.

Four tried going through the other door, only to be stopped by another barrier this time white.

"A white barrier?" Yu asked. "You guys know what that means."

"Yeah this barrier is being held up by demons." Makoto said. "Question is, where are they?"

"Maybe this can help." Kotone said as she pointed at the door.

Yu, Ren, Makoto followed and saw that she was pointed some inscriptions that were on the door.

"What does it say?" Ren asked.

"It says "The 17 puppets are my masters. There will be no admission as long as my masters are here." Kotone said finish reading the inscription.

"17 puppets." Ren mumbled. "Where are we supposed to find them?" He asked.

"They have to be close by, a barrier like this can only be maintained as long as the ones holding it are nearby." Yu said.

"He's right, lets split up there could be a secret entrance somewhere." Ren said as the four disperse.

* * *

"Hey Yu?"

"Yeah Kotone."

"Why do you think there's a plane here?" She asked as she was curious as for why a plane was in an old castle.

"I don't know maybe the former residents brought it in here for some reason."

"What reason would they bring a plane inside a castle?"

"I don't know maybe the people before wanted a place to store the plane."

"And a castle was their best bet?"

"Probably."

"So do you think this thing is still flyable?"

"Not a chance, the plane looks too old, I don't think this thing will even start." Yu said. "Also add in the fact we don't know how it even got in here."

"Yeah how did this plane get in here?"

"No idea probably the plane was brought in here by pieces."

"Really?" She said as she didn't believe what he just said. "The people that use to live here brought a plane in here piece by piece?"

"Probably."

"Hey guys I found something." The two heard Ren's voice calling to them.

The demon hunters met where Ren was as he was in front of some sort of sigil that was hang on the wall in front of them.

"A sigil?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, we all know how these works."

"Uh huh hit them until they work." Kotone said.

Ren drew out his gun before firing at the sigil. With every bullet hitting the sigil one of the runes on it began to light up.

Once the sigil was fully lit, the floor beneath them began to shake as the four began to descend down to the lower level.

Once the platform stopped, the four found themselves in a chamber with three metal doors.

Once they entered, the three doors open and the four were immediately met with over a dozen puppets each one ready to kill them where they stand.

With hesitation, the four ran into the fray.

* * *

 **BANG!**

The last puppet in the chamber scattered into pieces along with the pieces of the other puppets.

A rumbling was heard as the four-demon hunters turned and saw that the platform was coming back down.

But before getting on, the four decided to take a little breather.

"You know, these fights would be a lot easier if you guys use your guns." Ren said as he handed Yu back his gun for the second time.

His words did hold some truth, when they first met each other the four had obtain their own gun each one with similar design. Beside being able to wield Personas and being Wild Cards users, the guns were also a symbol of the group they have formed.

Ren was the only one who uses his gun while the rest hardly ever used theirs.

Reason being is that none of them are used to using guns, they preferred to use their weapons instead.

"Yeah but I prefer to use my katana instead."

"Same here with my naginata."

"As long as I have a weapon that's not a gun or a knife, I'm fine."

Signing Ren just went back to the lift as the others joined him.

"You guys need to start using your guns more."

"Yeah well we all have our preferences." Kotone said. "But anyway 5."

"What?" Ren asked.

"My kill count for the puppets down there it's five, what about you guys?"

"Uh I didn't keep count." Ren said.

"Yeah me neither." Yu said.

"I didn't really care." Makoto said.

"Aawww come on guys it wasn't even that many, so come on what's your count?" She asked again.

The three thought for a moment before answering.

"4" Ren said.

"3" Yu said a little down at his low count.

"7" Makoto said, Yu and Ren looked at him a bit surprised.

Kotone giggled at that.

"Well of course Makoto gets more kills." Kotone said.

The lift soon brought the four back to the room with the plane, but only this time the four saw the room crawling with puppets.

Kotone beam at her friends with a wide smile.

"Well I call for a redo on kills, anyone else want in?" She asked.

"Doesn't look like we have a choice, do we?" Yu asked.

"No you don't." She said cheerfully.

"Well then-"

" **Maragion!"**

Yu was interrupted when he heard someone shout out a familiar fire spell.

Soon the puppets in front of them were destroyed in a blast of fire.

Yu, Ren, and Kotone turned to the source of the spell and found Makoto with his hand stretched out.

Makoto turned to look at them with his usual blank expression.

"Well…are you all coming or not?"

"Buzzkill." Kotone grumbled before unleashing a spell of her own.

" **Agilao!"** Kotone shouted as another puppet was blown up.

" **Garu!"** Ren unleashed his own spell killing another puppet with a simple water spell.

" **Zio!"** Yu said as he zaps the last puppet which fall into pieces. The red orbs came out of the decease demon and flew into Yu.

"Come on guys let's go." Makoto said as he pushed open the door to the next room.

 **(Mission Complete)**

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys here is the next chapter for WILD CARDS.**

 **Hope all of you guys are doing well.**

 **Well I won't be able to write for a while as I have to start studying for the finals that are coming up.**

 **For my personal opinions, DMC 1 was good I just wish it had more Devil Arms that I can use for this story.**

 **Sorry about some of the fight scenes but I really wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas, but don't worry I'll edit the fights into the chapter later.**

 **Any way like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own the Persona Series or Devil May Cry just the plot.

 **Trial by Alastor**

 **Bang!**

Gunfire was heard throughout the corridor the Wild Cards were in as they are fighting against an onslaught of puppets on both sides.

Shortly after entering through the door from the previous room, the demon hunters found themselves in a hallway.

At one end of the hallway they found a room where the only thing they found was more bookshelves filled with more dust covered books and another time god statue.

After a short search for anything useful, the demon hunters returned to the hallway.

They walked through it until the found a large set of doors halfway through.

Curiosity overcame them as they wanted to see the next room.

But before anyone one of them could even touch the handle, trouble came back to haunt them.

The four demon hunters became situated in front of the large doors where Ren was attempting to get it open while firing a few rounds from his gun every now and then to provide support to his teammates as the three of them kept the puppets at bay.

"Ren what's taking so long!?" Kitone shouted as she thrusted her naginata into a puppet before throwing it over to a group of puppets on the other side of the hallway where Makoto was.

"This door won't budge!" Ren shouted back.

"Can't you lockpick it?!" Kotone asked.

"What makes you think I can just lock pick a door?" Ren asked as he ducked under a puppet's arm.

"You're the thief of the group shouldn't you know HOW to lock pick?" Kotone asked as she kick a puppet back before kicking herself off a wall and stabbing another puppet.

"I never had the need to lock pick before, nor I have I ever had the need the need to learn how to do it." Ren replied.

"What kind of thief doesn't know how to lock pick?!" Kotone yelled. "I'm surprised you manage to pull all of your heist without lockpicking."

"The people I stole from never had any locked doors and even if they did my old team and I just found another way around it." Ren said as he was beginning to get annoyed which is rare from him.

Ren didn't know how but Kotone had a way of getting him out of his usual calm, plain, and collective shell. Same can be said for Yu and Makoto, Kotone had a way of getting them to come out of their calm shells.

The three boys dealt with people who had personalities similar to Kotone's but none of them could make them become annoyed by them by having a simple conversation except Kotone.

"Guys can this conversation be put on hold for now?" Yu ask as kicked a puppet back.

"…Alright but we're talking about this later Ren."

"Alright."

The fight was a bit rough for them as they were in an enclosed space that offered limited movement for any of them.

Makoto was single handily taking care of one side of the hallway while Yu and Kotone were taking of the other while Ren was stuck in between them in front of the door.

Seeing the current pair handling one side of the hallway, Ren decided to help even the odds by joining Makoto.

* * *

Makoto swung his sword up launching a puppet into the air. He jumped into the air and slashed at it a few times before grabbing it with his free hand and throwing it into the ground where Ren stomp on it ending the puppet.

Ren then jumped onto another puppet and ripped off its mask. The puppet soon crumbles into pieces right after.

Taking out his knife, Ren jumped onto another puppet and began stabbing it head multiple time bringing it down.

Ren fell down with the puppet and when he looked up, he saw another puppet about to attack him with its knife but before it could Makoto jumped over Ren and stabbed his sword into the puppet's chest.

Swinging his sword up, Makoto threw the puppet into the air where Ren spin kick it into the wall.

Makoto stab another puppet in the chest, using his free hand Makoto grab the puppet's side and slammed it over his shoulder.

With Makoto crouching form Ren jumped over him while firing rounds from his gun into the puppet behind him.

Ren then ducked as Makoto got up and threw his sword at the puppet killing it off.

Ren then went and body slam the last puppet in front of them.

Pushing the puppet back a bit, Ren pick up Makoto's sword.

Ren threw the sword into the air where Makoto jumped to grab it. Once the sword was back in his possession Makoto then stab the sword at the puppet below him ending it and clearing their side of the hallway.

* * *

While Ren and Makoto were busy with their side of the hallway, Yu and Kotone were busy with their side as well.

"Yu order up." Kotone said as she lifted her naginata throwing the puppet into the air.

Yu came jumping over and sliced the puppet's head off.

The puppet's body fell to the floor where it crumbles into a dozen pieces.

Landing on the ground Yu looked up and saw a puppet raising it arms to attack him, but Yu didn't let that happen.

Instead Yu got up and spun around and slashed at the puppet cutting off the arms and the head.

With the puppet in front of him now dead, Yu thrusted the palm of his free hand out.

"Zio!" Yu said as he shot out a lightning spell destroying another puppet.

"Hey leave some for me." Kotone said as she jumped over Yu and swung her naginata down slicing a puppet in half.

For the next puppet Kotone swung the shaft of her naginata launching it into the air. Kotone then thrusted her naginata into the puppet before swinging it down onto another puppet.

Holding onto her weapon, Kotone pulled it out of the puppet and threw her naginata at another puppet down the hall.

"Yu strength boost." Kotone said.

Yu did as he was told and buff Kotone.

"Tarukaja!" Yu said as a small green light envelope Kotone.

Feeling the strength buff working Kotne began her attack.

Jumping over the two downed puppets, Kotone grab the shaft of her naginata lifted the puppet into the air and slammed it into the other two puppets.

Seeing the small pile of puppets in front of her, Kotone held up her free hand.

"Agi."

With the spell uttered Kotone set the pile of puppets ablaze burning them all.

* * *

With all the puppets dead the four saw that they could finally relax.

"So Ren why can't you lockpick?" Kotone suddenly asked and Ren look ed surprised by the sudden question.

"Are you seriously asking that now after what we just been through?" Ren asked surprised that Kotone just started their previous conversation.

"Well Yu did say to put our conversation on hold." Kotone said.

"I did say that." Yu responded.

"And now it's no longer on hold, so why in the world don't you know how to lockpick?" She asked.

Groaning Ren put his hand over his face shaking it.

"Kotone…it's not like don't know how to lockpick, its just that I don't have my tools with me." Ren admitted.

…

…

"Are you serious?" She asked with a deadpan look.

"Yes." Ren answered bluntly.

"Why don't you have…"

"Kotone we fight demons for a living, demons who would rather put up barriers to stop us instead of locking the door." Ren pointed out. "Because of that I felt as though I wouldn't need my tools anymore."

"Well please bring it next time." Kotone said

"Alright I will." Ren said as he looked at the door again. "It looks like we need a key to open the door."

"Like the last door?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, let see if there's anything at the end of the hallway."

The four walked towards the end of the hallway. Once they reached the the end, the four found another door but before they could enter it something caught Yu's attention.

"Hey guys wait." He told them.

The three stopped and looked at him.

"What is it Yu?" Ren asked.

"Look over there." He pointed to a statue of a woman who looked to be in pain as a sword was currently in her chest.

The four walked over to the statue curious as to what it was.

As the demon hunters looked at the statue, Yu heard something calling out to him.

What Yu heard was a voice calling out to him. Yu didn't know what was calling out to him, only that the voice calling him was coming from the statue, but Yu saw that there was more to it.

He saw that the voice wasn't coming from the statue, but from the sword in the statue.

Yu could do nothing more but look at the sword that was implanted into the statue as it spoke.

With Yu becoming fixated on the statue, it didn't take long for the others to notice his current state. The first one to notice was Ren.

"Yu are you alright?" He asked him but Yu just stood in place.

Seeing their friend not responding, Ren as well as Kotone and Makoto started to become worried.

"Yu are you there?" Ren asked again waving his hand in front of him but like before he received no response.

"Ren what's wrong with Yu?" Makoto asked showing his concern for their friend.

"I don't know." He answered.

Ren looked back at the statue that Yu was completely fixated on.

Ren saw purple colored lightning crackle from the sword as it began to move.

Everyone minus Yu tense as they felt an incoming danger to them, no doubt from the sword.

They prepared themselves for the worst, but it came faster than they expected.

The sword flew out of the statue and went straight for Yu.

No one could anything as it all happen so fast. The moment the sword flew out of the statue, it flew towards Yu with lightning speed.

Even though Ren was the closes to Yu at that point he couldn't react fast enough to push Yu out of the way.

In the small second that past, everyone believe that Yu would be killed by the sword.

But something unexpected happen.

Despite the broad sword lightning speed, Yu manage to catch the tip of the blade by clapping his hand together at the last second.

Holding the sword in place the group saw sparks of purple lightning crackling from the blade and before anyone knew the sword sent out a violent surge of electricity to Yu.

The surge of electricity course throughout Yu's entire body. Every muscle and cell inside spark to life as the power of the sword course through them.

For a normal man, such surges of electricity coursing through them would have them killed in a matter of seconds.

But surprisingly Yu remained unaffected by it.

After a few minutes of holding the sword, the surge of electricity from it finally calmed down.

"Well…that was something." Yu smirk before flipping the blade into the air and grabbing it by the handle.

Holding the sword by the handle Yu felt the rush of power from the sword once more only this time it felt more controlled as if the sword itself has become tamed.

Yu then thrusted the sword into the air allowing lightning to shoot out into the glass window ceiling above him.

The bolt of lightning shout out in thunderous roar as the glass shards of the window above fell on him leaving no cuts what so ever on his expose flesh or clothes.

Yu then suddenly swung the blade around in an impressive fashion. With the speed of lightning and the smooth movement of the wielder, Yu Nurakami had put on a show of skills that master swordsman wish they could possess.

With stabs, flips, and swings, Yu had shown off his skills to all those present.

Sheathing the new sword on his back, Yu had ended his dance.

Clapping was soon heard after the little performance Yu had did.

Yu turned around and saw that his fellow Wild Cards clapping for him.

Yu gave a light bow for them.

"Thank you." He said.

"That was impressive Yu." Ren complimented.

Ren had seen some impressive swordsmanship before mainly from his friend Yusuke and fellow demon hunter Dante. And if he had to rank Yu's skills to theirs, he would say that Yu rank second to Dante's with Yusuke being third.

Yusuke may have been his friend, but Ren had to give credit where credit was due.

They same could be said for Makoto and Kotone.

"Looks like we found another devil arms for the collection guys." Kotone said cheerily.

Throughout their career as demon hunters, the four manage to rack up quite a collection of devil arms, each one being better than the last.

"Looks like it." Makoto said before he address Yu. "Does it have a name Yu?"

Yu looked at the sword in question before replying.

"Yeah it does."

"Well what is it then?" Kotone asked wanting to know.

"Alastor." Yu answered.

"Alastor... hmm sounds fitting." Ren said. "But Yu are you going to be okay with using that, you're not really one for broadswords."

"I think I can manage Ren." Yu replied.

"Hey guys look the wall is different." Kotone pointed out.

Like what Kotone said, the place where the statue that once held Alastor now appeared to be a wall with the stone carving of a skeleton. The skeleton look to be wearing traditional clothing giving it the look of a priest or a judge.

But upon closer examination there was something off about the wall.

"Wait, something not right." Yu said as he eyed the wall closely.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"Look here." Yu said as he pointed towards the skeleton. "The arms on the judge, they look like they should be holding something."

Kotone sign "Let me guess we find the missing piece and suddenly the door opens for us."

"That usually how it goes right?" Yu asked rhetorically.

"Yeah obviously." Kotone replied.

"Anyway let's try this door here and see if we can find anything." Kotone said pointing to the door behind them.

The four entered through the door and found themselves in a small library.

The library look like it seen better days as the book shelves seem to be rotting, there was dust everywhere, and there were the roots of a tree sprouting into the room through a hole in the wall.

The group of four looked around the room for anything that might help them.

Makoto and Kotone stayed down stairs and looked through the bookshelves while Yu and Ren went to the second floor.

Ren looked over the bookshelves for anything useful until he came across a table.

Looking over the table, Ren found only utensils and plate, until he saw something he didn't expect.

What Ren saw on the table was a gun. Not just any gun but a sawed-off double barrel shotgun.

The gun itself was very out of place in the library, so Ren's curiosity of the gun was to be expected.

"Hey guys look at what I found." Ren called out to everyone.

"What did you find Ren?" Yu asked.

Ren held up the double barrel shotgun he found on the table for everyone to see.

"You found a gun?" Kotone asked curiously.

"Yeah." Ren said.

Ren then pop the barrels open and to his surprise the gun was still loaded with shotgun shells.

"And it still loaded too."

"Who leaves a shotgun in a library or even brings a gun to library at all?" Kotone asked in wonder.

"Does it even matter?" Yu asks.

"I suppose not." Kotone said nonchalantly. "Anyway, nice find Ren."

"Thanks." Ren replied. Ren holstered the shotgun inside his coat and carried on.

Everyone resume their search, Kotone and Makoto went back to searching the bookshelves, Ren looked over the table for anything else of use, and Yu…was staring at a painting.

Ever since Yu got to the second floor, he did nothing more but stare at the painting.

The painting depicted of a reaper like figure in it.

Yu thought that the painting was nothing special, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to this painting than meets the eye.

'What's this?' Yu thought as he saw something stuck in the reaper's hand.

What was in the reaper's hand was a small round object, but what was strange about the object was that it look like it didn't belong in the painting, as if the object was never a part of the painting.

Reaching out Yu tried testing his suspicion of the object.

Yu was surprised that he actually felt something. Feeling around the object, Yu grab it and pulled it out revealing the object to be a key.

"Everyone I found a key." He said.

"Really?" Ren asked.

"Yeah it should be the one to the door we past." He said. "Come on let go see if it works."

The four left the library and headed back to the large doors in the hallway.

Using the key Yu found they were able to finally enter the door.

Opening the door, the four found themselves in a wide-open space outside along with a working water fountain in the center of it.

Kotone tried touching the barrier but her hand was grab before she even got close to it.

Kotone saw that it was Makoto holding her hand.

Makoto shook his head telling her no and moved to another part of the room.

Kotone gave a light pout at Makoto protective action but he just ignored it.

"Hey guys up here." Yu called to them as he was climbing up a broken stair case to the second floor.

"Alright Alastor let's see what you're made of." Yu said as he drew out the devil arm.

With one swing of the sword Yu found himself swinging the sword at speed he never achieved before.

The speed he was swing the sword from was as fast as lightning as every swing he made cut every puppet in his way.

Yu was surprised by this, he thought that since Alastor was a broad sword speed was not its forte, but now found himself being in the wrong about the sword.

The moment he swung Alastor the puppet in front of him was cut in half.

Swinging again Yu cut off the arms and legs of another puppet before cutting its head off.

In no time the upper passage way was cleared.

"Huh…that was easier than I expected." Yu said.

"Well what did you expect from a devil arms?" Ren said as he and the rest caught up to Yu.

"Oh uh nothing I just expected some sort of draw back from it that's all." Yu replied. "Anyway there's a door over here." He said pointing to the door. "Let's check it out."

The four entered the door finding themselves in a narrow hallway and to their chagrin they found more puppets waiting inside for them.

Using Alastor, Yu quickly cut down all the puppets that were in their way.

With the hallway clear, the group soon found themselves in front of a golden sarcophagus.

There they found a pedestal with inscriptions on them.

Looking over the inscription Ren read out loud.

"A god stands before thee. To open the path, use thy strength to drive it back."

"What do you think it means?" Kotone asked Yu.

"I don't know." He said. "It's obviously something related to strength but strength to what is something I don't know."

Yu wondered for a bit about what the message meant. Soon his eyes wonder to the golden sarcophagus in front of them.

Yu figured that the sarcophagus had something to do with it, so he looked over it for anything.

"Hey look here." Yu said as he knelt down. "There are drag marks here."

Seeing the drag marks Yu pointed out indicated the demon hunters to think that sarcophagus in front of them wasn't stuck in place but was actually movable.

Putting his hands of the sarcophagus, Yu slightly pushed it making it move a bit.

Seeing the sarcophagus move caused the other demon hunters to help out.

Working together the four pushed the golden sarcophagus until a hatched was revealed to be under it.

"Secret entrance… why am I not surprise?" Kotone said offhandedly.

"Come on let see where this leads to." Yu said.

Opening the hatch, the four jumped down one by one until they found themselves in another room.

The floor was covered in water and the room was cover in plant life as they saw a tree and some bushes.

The room was cramped as the four demon hunters moved around a bit in order for everyone to have some room.

"Guys look." Kotone said.

Everyone looked to where Kotone was pointing and found another stone carving of the same skeleton judge they have encounter frond earlier but only this time the skeleton judge before them was holding a lamp.

"This has to be what we're looking for." Yu said as Kotone went to take the lamp.

Taking the lamp, the four heard a noise. They turned to see that a passage way has been open for them.

Going through the passage, the four found themselves back in the library.

"Well… that was convenient." Yu said in which Kotone and Ren nodded in agreement. For Makoto he just stayed silent.

Seeing that they were in the library meant to them they were close to the statue, so they walked to the door.

As they approach the door, the four were stop as they a loud eerie laugh echo in the library.

They immediately tense and grab hold of their weapons preparing themselves for a fight.

Their gazes turned sharp as they scanned the room for the possible signs of a demon.

And soon enough the demons showed themselves.

Hovering in the air in white masks and black robes holding giant rusty scissors were wraith like beings.

There were four in total as they whisk around in the air like ghost.

Yu was the first one to act.

Jumping into the air, Yu drew out Alastor and slashed at the wraith but to his surprise his sword went past the wraith.

The wraith swung its scissors at Yu but Yu moved out of the way avoiding it.

Yu moved under the wraith and tried hitting it from behind but like before his sword just went through it.

The same could be said for the rest. As soon as Yu started attacking the other wild cards began fighting their own wraith.

Although they fought to the best of their effort, the group couldn't seem to make any sort of damage to the wraiths as their weapons simply past through them.

One of the wraiths decided to get close to Ren, Ren quickly took aim with his shotgun and fired.

 **Baannggg!**

The loud noise of the shotgun echoed in the library. Despite the gun being loud it brought results as the wraith reeled back from the force of the shotgun.

Ren saw that the mask on the wraith became severely cracked.

Ren quickly reloaded his shotgun and fired again before it could recover.

With one more shot, the mask on the wraith was destroyed and with it the wraith itself.

Seeing the wraith die, Ren found out its weakness.

"The mask, aim for the mask!" Ren shouted.

Hearing Ren's suggestion, every decided to change tactics.

For Yu he held Alastor in one hand while the other went and grabbed his katana.

Getting close to his wraith Yu swung Alastor between the blades of the rusty scissors.

The wraith tried to close its scissor's, but it couldn't as Alastor was stuck between the blades.

While still holding onto Alastor, Yu let go of the sword letting the wraith continue its attempt to cut the sword in half.

Yu then drew out his katana and jumped to a nearby book shelf. Kicking himself off from the bookshelf Yu swung his katana cutting the wraith's mask in half. Soon the wraith's body disappeared.

With Kotone, she began to lead her wraith up to the second floor of the library. Kotone ran up the stairs while the wraith simply floated up.

Once they were on the small stone bridge Kotone jumped over the concrete railing back down to the first level of the library.

The wraith was going to follow her, but before it could Kotone threw her naginata at it.

The wraith didn't have enough time to either move or block the attack so in the end the naginata's blade stabbed through the wraith's mask.

The mask soon began to crack until it shattered into pieces. With the mask gone, the naginata fell to the ground where Kotone grabbed it.

As for Makoto's wraith, Makoto deflected the swing from it into a bookshelf where it remained stuck.

Makoto quickly finished off the wraith with one swing of his sword.

With all the wraiths defeated, the group waiting for any other danger that would come but saw nothing else coming for them, so they quickly left the library.

After checking the hallway for anymore demons, the group of four went to the stone skeleton on the wall.

With the lantern in her hands, Kotone place the lantern on the statue.

The moment she did, the four saw a small light appear on the wall before hearing a small click from the wall in front of them.

Once the light disappeared, Yu saw a door knob on the wall seeing at the wall has transformed into a door.

Grabbing the door knob Yu twisted it.

"Let's go." Yu said as he pushed the door open.

 **MISSION COMPLETE**

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone and welcome back to a new chapter of WILD CARDS.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it**

 **Now onto other matters, as all of you saw that it was Yu who got the first Devil Arms.**

 **If you guys are wondering why Yu got Alastor well it's because Yu's initial Persona Izanagi uses electrical attacks and I thought that since Alastor is an electric sword that it would be good for Yu.**

 **I know that Yu wields a katana and that katanas are nothing like a broad sword like Alastor when it comes in terms of speed but remember in the game Alastor granted Dante enhance speed when using it.**

 **So Alastor's lightning speed for the user was the final factor in my decision.**

 **Also don't review me on what Devil Arms you want someone to get because I have already decided on who gets what.**

 **Also if anyone is interested I am accepting Beta Readers so send me something if you're interested.**

 **But still up next is where things get interesting for the Demon Hunters as they will soon face their first boss in the game.**

 **Also if some of you are wondering why they aren't using their Personas yet reason being is that they are facing some low level demons right now so using a Persona is a little bit of an overkill on my part and also because they are fighting in an enclose space which would make it difficult for their Personas to move especially with all four of them there.**

 **Also for the foreseeable future I might make another story only this time it will the Wild Cards in the world of RWBY, four wild cards in the world of RWBY now won't that be something.**

 **Also no suggestions for bringing in the other Persona Users from P3, P4, and P5 that would be WAY to many people to write for.**

 **So like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Devil May Cry or the Persona Series just the plot.

 **The Lion's Test.**

"This has to be it." Yu said looking at the tablet.

After the four went through the door, they found themselves in a great hall with pulsating columns in row as if they were the veins of a giant, a dull marooned carpet, and an alter at the end of the room. The alter was surrounded by a purple barrier and inside the it was a stone tablet with a lion engraving floating in the air.

"How do we get to it?" Ren asks. "There's a barrier in the way."

"There has to be something here that can dispel it." Yu said.

"Uh maybe this inscription can help." Kotone said as the two look at her pointed to an inscription on the alter.

"The Pride of Lion is only granted to those who choose the path of trials" Kotone said reading the inscription.

Shortly after reading it the tablet started to rise as purple energy started to gather around it before it shot a purple beam at the door at the other end of the hall.

The demon hunters watch as the beam destroyed the barrier that has been place on it now allowing them access to the other side.

"I guess the trial has started." Ren said walking to the door.

Walking through the door, the four found themselves outside standing on a bridge. On the other side of the bridge was a small circular platform.

Making their way to the platform, the hunters took on the scenery before them. Looking around they saw that the platform was in the middle of ocean as they hear the waves below them and the air was fill with the smell of the sea and fish.

Making to the platform the four saw a circular pool of swirling energy in the middle surrounded by glass tiles and in front of them was another inscription, but behind that was an engraving of a staff with two snakes around it.

'The staff of Hermes.' Makoto thought as he saw the staff of the messenger god. 'Why is that here?'

His attention was turned to Yu as he began reading the inscription.

"Go back the path and thou shalt return from the abyss with thy lionheart, and thou shalt receive the Pride of Lion." Yu said finishing the inscription.

"That's it?" Kotone asked. "We just came out here only us to go back?"

"It seems that way." Ren said. "We should head back to see if anything happens."

The four left the platform walking over the bridge. They were just halfway across the bridge when a flash of light appeared in the sky.

Feeling his instincts kick in Yu look up at the sky just in time to see a huge bolt of lightning coming down on them.

"Move!" Yu shouted.

The four of them jumped back avoiding the lightning bolt that came down on them striking the bridge.

"That was close." Makoto said

"Yeah it was." Ren nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately, their moment of safety was ruined when the bridge started shaking. Soon cracks started to form on the bridge before broke apart into several large pieces separating the hunters from each other.

Before anyone could do anything, the bridge pieces fell into the ocean.

When the four hit the water, they were quickly pulled down into a small underwater ruin. There were small buildings and stone pillars everywhere as well as the typical algae of the sea floor with fish swimming around.

When the demon hunters mysterious were able to stand of their feet at the bottom, Yu, Ren, and Makoto were quick enough to act as the sudden fall didn't allow them enough time to inhale in enough oxygen.

'Poseidon' The three mentally called out as they switched their personas to the God of the Sea. With Poseidon equipped they were now able to breathe underwater.

Unfortunately, one of them was not fast enough to switch out in time as Kotone was currently flailing her arms around as water entered her lungs.

Reacting quickly Makoto walked over to her and kissed her to share his oxygen.

Although it was supposed to be a quick procedure the kiss between the two quickly turns into a make out session as Makoto held onto Kotone as he repeated his process to replenish her oxygen until she finally calms down and regained her focus.

When Kotone regain her focus, she mentally switches out her initial persona to Poseidon thus now allowing her to breathe underwater as well.

But even though she could breathe Kotone didn't end the make out session with Makoto, instead she wrapped her arms around his head and made out for a few more minutes.

When the two finally ended their little love session, they turn to see the amuse expressions of their fellow demon hunters.

Ren was leaning against a stone pillar smirking while Yu was moving his hands as to tell them not to stop.

Ren and Yu have gotten used to seeing Makoto's and Kotone displays of affection for each other, the two would show such affections even when they're out doing a job.

Ren and Yu would be lying if they weren't jealous of them, as they too wanted to be in a relationship. They remember having someone special back home, but right now that special someone seems to be too far away.

The four went down the stone path that lead to a small circular opening with stone pillars around them.

When they got to the center, giant skulls appeared out of nowhere surrounding them.

The Hunters got into fighting stance as they covered each other's back as the skulls charge at them.

Yu slashed his sword at one skull cutting it in half and then slash another from his right.

One skull bit into Makoto's arm trapping it in its teeth. Makoto saw another skull coming his way, so he uses the skull on his arm as a weapon to bash it away before throwing his sword at it.

When his sword embedded itself into the skull it died leaving him to deal with the skull on his arm. Grabbing his gun, Makoto fired at the skull until it died.

Ren pulled out his shotgun unloading the shells onto two incoming skulls shattering them.

As for the last two skulls Kotone slash one of them before ending the other the same way.

The four remember dealing with these skull demons on some occasions as they were one of the weakest demons they ever face, so this was a breeze.

A light shined on the center gaining the hunters attention as it showed itself to be a small portal.

When the hunters enter the portal, they found themselves at the entrance of the bridge. When they turned around, they saw that the bridge had return but it was now in pieces that were magically floating the air.

"Well…let's hope we don't have to come back here." Kotone said.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Ren said as he opens the door to the hall.

Entering the hall, the four now see that the barrier surrounding the lion tablet is gone leaving the tablet itself exposed.

Ren walked over to the alter with the rest following. Picking up the tablet Ren examine it; on the surface the tablet seems to be nothing than a stone tablet with a lion engrave in it. But he could feel some sort of magic radiating from it.

"Alright this should help us with that lion statue." Ren said as he held the tablet.

"Guys something's coming!" Kotone said putting them on alert.

Crashing sounds were made as the four looked up to see a large demon breaking through the glass ceiling and landing in the middle of the room.

The demon before them had the appearance of a spider but that was only in form as the body of the demon seem to be made up of large pieces of stone with lava flowing between the limbs along with six dark blue eyes. The demon itself was roughly the size of a full-grown elephant.

" **Hmm I expect something bigger but all I get are four small fries, what a disappointing catch."** The demon said as it examines the four.

The hunters were on their guard as they watch the demon waiting for it to make a move. But even though they were on their guard they didn't let themselves become intimidated as they have things that look far worst.

"And we expected something fiercer, but instead all we get is a giant spider, what a disappointment that is for us." Ren mockingly replied.

" **You dare mock me human?"** The demon growl as it was just insulted. **"I have killed scores of your pathetic race, many of you ran in fear at the sight of me."**

"If that's true than how come were not running then?" Makoto ask plainly, it was simple question, but it only serve to anger the demon even more.

"Yeah, a Reaper is scarier than you." Kotone said. "If anything I find them a bit more frightening than you."

" **You insignificant bugs!"** The Demon insulted. **"When I'm through with you, you will die fearing me!"**

"Then come at us then!" Kotone challenge as she drew her naginata, the other follow with their weapons drawn. "We're waiting."

" **The four of you shall regret challenging me, for I am Phantom. General of the legions of Hell and faithful servant to Mundus!"** The demon spider known as Phantom said before charging at the four.

 **A/N**

 **Alright everyone that's it for this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the late chapter people but I have been playing DMC, been trying to catch up on the story line, I just finish DMC 4, but honestly I have to say DMC 2 was not my favorite one, I feel like Capcom could've done better with that one.**

 **The boss battles will get their own chapters, so I'm sorry if this chapter was short but I feel like I can do more if boss battles get their own thing.**

 **So hang on for a while as I get the Boss Battle ready.**

 **So like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

 **This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


End file.
